


贝吉塔认为，他和那位下级战士的相处史足够被记录进《人际交往中绝对不能做的事》里

by Autumn123



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 小猫咪历险记其三
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn123/pseuds/Autumn123
Relationships: 贝卡
Kudos: 3





	贝吉塔认为，他和那位下级战士的相处史足够被记录进《人际交往中绝对不能做的事》里

贝吉塔认为，他和那位下级战士的相处史足够被记录进《人际交往中绝对不能做的事》里，哪怕他不知道是否有这么一本书，也愿意为了告诉大家卡卡罗特有多难缠而撰写一本，但另一方面来说，卡卡罗特的行为并没有到能彻底激怒他的程度，不然那位下级战士早已经被放逐到了某个不知名的星球上，总之……贝吉塔不觉得自己应该继续和那家伙呆在一起。  
大多数情况下，都是卡卡罗特找上门来、惹他生气，贝吉塔承认第一次确实是自己的错，他不应该怀疑一名下级战士的晋升是因为出卖了色相，这份严厉的指控是贝吉塔饱受欺凌的开始，他甚至因此哭泣，丢失王子的自尊，但最后在下级战士的胸部中忘记一切恩怨。  
那位下级战士——他们第一次见面的时候，贝吉塔并不知道卡卡罗特的等级评定只是下级，他来到空间站的时候，所有人都在议论着这个家伙，人们叫他金色赛亚人，认为这是变异的某种个体。然后，某个熟悉赛亚文明的家伙站了起来，自豪地宣布说，这是一位传说中的超级赛亚人。这就是为什么弗利萨讨厌这一整个民族，他们毫不避讳地宣称着自己才是宇宙中最强的种族，傲慢到就连宇宙帝王也不放在眼里。  
不过，超级赛亚人这个称呼倒是得到了所有人的一致赞同，那个家伙刚刚走下飞船的时候，几乎让所有人的战斗力探测器都失灵了，显示出了一个近乎乱码的数字。弗利萨的口信在第一时间就传了过来，将那个家伙叫到了自己的房间。“已经一整天了，那家伙还没有出来，说不定是……”贝吉塔停下了脚步，他并不在乎其他星球的家伙如何诋毁赛亚人，但至少，他希望自己的同胞不要在弗利萨的空间站中说这么丢脸的话。  
贝吉塔穿过长长的走廊，完全没有看一眼窗外星空的心情，他越来越能够感受到弗利萨对赛亚民族的仇视，也许过不了多久，那位宇宙帝王就会下令攻击贝吉塔星球，当他想起那位现在正在弗利萨房间里的超级赛亚人的时候，脑子里出现了不太好的画面。“真是赛亚人的耻辱，难道向宇宙蜥蜴献媚就能成为超级赛亚人吗？”贝吉塔从鼻子里冷哼出声，那他宁愿这辈子都达不到所谓的巅峰。  
贝吉塔还在为自己的“同胞”感到惋惜，那家伙本来能够成为他们对抗弗利萨军的主力，不知不觉，他便走到了弗利萨房间附近——这并不是他预想中的目的地，赛亚人的休息处是整个星球上距离弗利萨最远的区域。  
贝吉塔就是在这里见到卡卡罗特的。  
那家伙小心翼翼地关上了弗利萨的大门，听到战斗力探测器的报警声后抬起了头，他自然看到了呆滞在那里的贝吉塔，从对方缠绕在腰上的尾巴辨认出了这是同族人。贝吉塔能够确定，面前的这个家伙绝对不是某个上级战士，他脑海里所有能够成为超级赛亚人的人选都和他对不上号，贝吉塔完全没有意识到，在他思考的这段时间里，跟在卡卡罗特的身后走出了多远，直到他撞在了卡卡罗特的背上，才发现自己站在了赛亚人休息前面。  
“为什么跟着我？”金色头发的赛亚人问，和他冷冰冰的语气完全不同的是，那条棕褐色尾巴乖顺地低垂着，这是赛亚人的弱点，贝吉塔盯着它想，这家伙已经是有绝对实力，才敢做出这样大胆的举动。“我要回自己的房间，有什么问题吗？”贝吉塔趾高气扬地说，哪怕他用余光已经看见，前方是走廊的尽头，唯一的解释就是他住在厕所里。  
卡卡罗特确实是这么想的，他从来没有见过贝吉塔，自然不会知道这是自己的王，于是便顺理成章地将贝吉塔的披风看作是男人躺在厕所地上的时候，盖在身上的被子。从那双蓝色的眼睛中流露出来的某种怜悯来看，贝吉塔能想象到对方在想些什么，双手抱胸，额头暴起了青筋，在他准备转身离开的时候，金发赛亚人突然打开了自己的房间。  
大部分的赛亚人战士被安排在大通铺中，对方拥有自己的房间足以能够看出弗利萨对他的重视，但不管怎么想，贝吉塔都不记得在空间站中见过这么个人，实在要说的话……他更像没有疤的巴达克或是做了美白的达列斯……一位下级战士，贝吉塔想，连他都没能成为的超级赛亚人却被一位下级战士做到了。  
“要进来吗？”卡卡罗特在关门之前询问道，对于贝吉塔来说这是一个有些困难的问题，如果进了门，就意味着他平时确实住在那个脏兮兮的厕所里，凭他的自尊，这是不可能办到的事。  
“随便坐一下吧。”卡卡罗特说，他房间内的装饰极其简单，甚至几乎没有使用过的痕迹。  
贝吉塔没有听卡卡罗特的话坐下，而是抱着胸站在那里，等待了一段时间之后，贝吉塔终于忍不住问出了口：“随便就把人带进房间，难道你不好奇我是谁？”当贝吉塔说出这句话，并得到了卡卡罗特平静的一眼之后，他的脑海中已经有了结论，这位下级战士绝对知道他究竟是什么人，甚至……他能进入这个房间，也是拜王子的身份所赐。  
卡卡罗特等了一会儿，因为贝吉塔没有给出答案，他就认为那是件无关紧要的事，当他弯下腰，从抽屉深处寻找崭新衣物的时候，贝吉塔的手放在了他的臀上。  
“你也想一起洗澡吗？”卡卡罗特问，虽然弗利萨的飞船上并不缺少水资源，但偶尔也会出现因为两个星球的家伙打起来而断水的情况——这两个星球中必然有一个贝吉塔星球，他以为贝吉塔在为这一点感到担心，或者纯粹是想节省一点时间，但这句话在贝吉塔的听来完全变了味。  
贝吉塔接受了卡卡罗特的挑战，他知道这场沐浴中蕴藏着一些阴谋，但只要他多加小心就必定能够化解。当然了，他也可以选择拒绝，不过这样，事后贝吉塔就会遗憾自己没能看清楚这次阴谋的全貌。“我先去放水。”卡卡罗特说，将崭新的衣物和毛巾交到了贝吉塔的手里，后者看着自己手中的东西，愈发相信对方早有准备。  
紧闭的浴室门中传来了闷闷的“好了”的声音，贝吉塔推开门后，被氤氲水汽击中时，才想到自己身为赛亚人王子，明明能够享受一个人的沐浴，却要在这里和下级战士挤在一起。“衣服可以脱在门口的桶里。”在贝吉塔思考的这段时间中，卡卡罗特的声音传了过来，他的手里抱着那件蓝色的紧身衣还有白色的盔甲，身上没有任何东西。  
“能让一让吗？”卡卡罗特问，贝吉塔没有反应，他的眼睛正盯着卡卡罗特的胸口，那两片粉色心形的乳贴就好像生长在卡卡罗特皮肤上一样合适。贝吉塔伸出了手，在发现自己准备做多么失礼的事之前，将手交叉在了胸口，装作没有任何事会发生。  
卡卡罗特没有觉察到贝吉塔的想法，他的手从后者的肩膀处越过，胸毫无阻碍地贴在了贝吉塔的脸颊上。贝吉塔一直保持着双手抱胸的姿势，他不知道为什么自己用双手作为阻挡，卡卡罗特的胸部依然能撞到他，卡卡罗特将门打开，把衣服丢了出去，突然听见贝吉塔在他的胸口说了一句话。“你说什么？”卡卡罗特离开了贝吉塔问，后者挡在门口，他只能想到这种方法将衣物丢出去。  
卡卡罗特几乎是被贝吉塔摔进浴缸里的，那两片乳贴并不牢靠，在热水中滚了一圈，就失去了粘性脱落了下来，他身后的墙壁被撞得凹陷了下去，他们都没有时间庆幸这艘飞船还算牢固。卡卡罗特揉着自己被撞疼的后脑勺，想要弄清楚对方究竟有什么问题，而贝吉塔……他的注意力全部集中在了卡卡罗特岔开的腿间。  
“我明白了。”贝吉塔说，在浴缸旁边半跪了下来，他把手伸进了热水里，握住了卡卡罗特的两边大腿。卡卡罗特毫无防备，因此肌肉完全是放松的状态，贝吉塔的手指深陷进了对方白花花的肉里，在进入浴室之前，贝吉塔脱下了手套——没有人会全副武装地走进浴室，他的身上只有一件黑色的紧身背心和四角裤，哪怕他的手指终年待在手套里，很少见到阳光，却也没法和卡卡罗特的白皙相比。  
贝吉塔在触碰那两片阴唇的时候，卡卡罗特并没有表现出任何的不满，只是困惑地低头看着贝吉塔滑动的手指，好像根本不明白对方在做什么一样。“弗利萨知道你身体的异常吗？”贝吉塔说，用两个手指将卡卡罗特的肉缝打开，热水立刻灌进了那个隐秘的小穴里，使卡卡罗特轻微挣扎了起来，他摇了摇头，虽然跟在弗利萨大人身边已经有很长的一段时间，但他几乎都在各个星球之间穿梭，更何况，那位宇宙帝王也没有看赛亚人裸体的古怪爱好。  
别骗人了，贝吉塔想，将手指从卡卡罗特的肉缝中抽了出来，这个家伙在弗利萨的指使之下，不知道用这张漂亮清纯的脸蛋骗了多少人，现在该是他贝吉塔王子教育臣民、替天行道的时候了。浸没在水中的卡卡罗特被捞出了浴缸，终于能以正常的姿势坐在缸底，虽然他不得不和贝吉塔挤在一起，但至少比刚刚好了更多。“如果你喜欢这一边的话，我可以到那里去。”卡卡罗特正要行动起来，他的腰就被贝吉塔紧紧掐住了。  
“你哪儿也去不了。”贝吉塔宣布，他一定会在这天晚上揭露——“对了，下级战士，你的名字。”贝吉塔突然想起来，他还不知道对方的名字，这应该是最重要的事，但他一直都抛在了脑后。该死的，这肯定也是那家伙的特殊能力，贝吉塔想，这个下级战士一定学到了蛊惑人心的手段，让所有和他交谈的人被牵着鼻子走，完全忘记自己真正想干的事……多么可怕。  
“我？我叫卡卡罗特。”卡卡罗特从水面上打捞起了自己曾经的乳贴，一手捏着一个，将它们展示给了贝吉塔，那心形的乳贴上用橙色的线条画着大大的胡萝卜，就好像卡卡罗特的名字那样，贝吉塔已经想象出了这样的情景：每当卡卡罗特想要介绍自己的时候，就会拉下盔甲和紧身衣，向对方展示这两个大大的胡萝卜……贝吉塔在内心由衷地诅咒和赞美这个乳贴的设计师。“只是这样而已……”贝吉塔咬牙切齿地说，“我不会被你打败的。”  
卡卡罗特手中的乳贴被打回到了水里，贝吉塔抓着他的腿根，将阴茎送进了那个紧致的肉缝中，当他感受到一阵小小的阻力，随后又在前进中消失时，贝吉塔突然意识到了一个错误。“你没有被任何人……干过吗？”贝吉塔问，卡卡罗特的脸就在他的面前，那张原本缺少表情的清冷面孔因为潮湿闷热的室内和贝吉塔的阴茎泛起了红色，他张开了嘴唇尝试获得更多氧气，让小段粉红色舌头停留在了嘴唇之间。  
那副样子已经很明显了，贝吉塔想，另一个猜测在他的脑袋里慢慢升了起来，他抓着对方已经被水汽蒸得湿湿软软却没有塌下来的金发，让卡卡罗特透亮的蓝色眼睛里只剩下自己。贝吉塔的阴茎继续摩擦着对方阴道的内壁，当卡卡罗特的眼睛因为自己的阴茎被蒙上一层水汽时，他用十分恶劣的口气说：“难道你之前一直在物色适合的人选来为你破处？”  
贝吉塔带着卡卡罗特走下飞船、踏上贝吉塔星土地的时候，仍旧觉得事情没有想象中的那么简单。最有力的一点就是弗利萨没有阻止他们，放一位超级赛亚人回到自己的故土，这是件多么不可思议的事，而对于这件事，卡卡罗特解释说：“我和弗利萨大人说，想回家看一眼了。”  
回家？贝吉塔想，这也许是一个暗号，他们会里应外合毁掉贝吉塔星，于是赛亚人王子十分专制地限制了卡卡罗特的行动，要他跟在自己的身边，一起进王宫汇报。“可是……”卡卡罗特欲言又止，现在的他和普通赛亚人没什么分别，黑色的眼睛与黑色的头发，只有尾巴不安分地在身后甩来甩去，他确实有点儿不敢顶撞贝吉塔，那天的浴室里……还有之后的床上和其他随便什么地方，贝吉塔把他折腾得太狠了。  
“国王请你们在这里稍等一下。”在贝吉塔王身边伺候的下人传来了国王的口信，贝吉塔挥了挥手表示知道了，他的父亲总是这样，非得摆架子叫人等上半天才肯出现。会客厅中只剩下了卡卡罗特和贝吉塔两个人，后者在空荡荡的大厅中踱步，思考要如何向自己的父亲介绍卡卡罗特，这是超级赛亚人，不，以他父亲的性格一定会暴怒，质问他为何会被一名下级战士超越。  
贝吉塔思考着，找了张椅子坐了下来，当他慢慢回归到现实世界，看到的却是卡卡罗特的的脸——他突然想到，自己根本没有必要向自己的父亲介绍这个该死的下级战士，他看着自己腿上的这个家伙，板着脸问：“你怎么会在这里。”卡卡罗特总是不猜不透这位王子的想法，明明他才是被拽到对方身上的那个，却在对方的质疑声里，突然变成了一个爬王族大腿的婊子，他想起了在弗利萨飞船上，贝吉塔对他做的那些事……小小的愤怒在卡卡罗特的心里燃烧了起来，贝吉塔在没有反应过来的情况下，被人从座位掀了起来。  
“你胆敢……做这种事。”贝吉塔从地上爬了起来，才发现自己先前坐着的竟然是贝吉塔王的座椅，现在……卡卡罗特坐在上面，金色的头发就好像他的王冠，贝吉塔看着那个耀眼的家伙，一时间不知道应该说些什么。贝吉塔王暂时不会出现，他们两个都清楚这一点，在没有任何人监视的情况下，做点大逆不道的事似乎没什么问题，卡卡罗特将一条腿踩在了贝吉塔的肩膀上，另一条腿挂在王座的扶手边，他的衣服全因为贝吉塔没有办法继续穿着，那位王子“体贴”地帮他从后勤领了一套制服——只不过是旧式的。  
“只有这种款式了。”贝吉塔说，他的表情毫无破绽，仿佛根本不是自己想看卡卡罗特露出大腿和手臂。  
都是制服，卡卡罗特并不在乎自己身上穿的是什么，于是现在，贝吉塔的眼前就只剩下了卡卡罗特的卡进肉缝中的黑色三角裤，它勾勒出了赛亚人战士阴唇的形状，还有阴茎和阴囊的大小，虽然贝吉塔亲眼见过，也亲手丈量过很多次，但他还是会好奇布料后面的内容到底是什么。  
卡卡罗特并没有回应贝吉塔的期待，而是自顾自调整着腿环，贝吉塔到过不少星球，并不是每一次都为了侵略，偶尔他们也会到某个还算繁荣的星球消遣一下，正是因为如此，贝吉塔才觉得卡卡罗特的动作有些眼熟，就好像廉价酒馆中的妓女抬起一条腿来，摆弄自己的丝袜来吸引客人，但她们总是表情冷淡，认为自己的价值足以跻身名流。  
“不管怎么样……都只是下级战士而已。”贝吉塔评价道。  
他的矜持在卡卡罗特将三角短裤扒拉到一边的时候开始了动摇，想象变为现实竟然没有失去半分美好，甚至还让贝吉塔的全身都像电流通过一般，无法抑制自己触碰卡卡罗特的心情。在弗利萨飞船上的那段时间里，贝吉塔已经完全看透了弗利萨的意图——通过卡卡罗特来控制他和整个赛亚民族，于是弗利萨培养的这个下级战士完全才符合自己的喜好，贝吉塔还在尝试着和欲望做抗争，虽然在旁人看来，他其实已经失败了。  
“你不想做吗？”卡卡罗特反问，他空闲着的那只手搭在了贝吉塔的后脑勺上，将他压向自己的下体，直到阴蒂被贝吉塔的鼻尖戳到，翘起的阴茎也贴在王子高而亮的额头，卡卡罗特并不在乎关于王座的种种禁忌，自然也没有将贝吉塔的王子身份放在眼里。  
贝吉塔用蛮力逃离了卡卡罗特的禁锢，鼻子上还挂着卡卡罗特亮晶晶的爱液，他几乎是咬牙切齿地告诉卡卡罗特说：“我的容忍已经到了极限。”当贝吉塔的手套钻进卡卡罗特阴道中的时候，这位下级战士用冷冰冰的声音提醒王子说他从来没有忍耐过，被戳穿真相的贝吉塔更加粗暴地在那条小缝中抽插着，爱液一股一股地喷射出来，他手套的表面已经完全湿透了，水还还在随着事件的推移慢慢渗透进布料里。  
卡卡罗特的呻吟让贝吉塔觉得十分满意，他看着属于自己父亲——将来会属于自己的王座一点一点被卡卡罗特的爱液打湿，那层红色的皮质座垫已经开始闪耀出光泽，之后的清理工作也许会有些困难，但贝吉塔并不在乎。“这就是你的目的吗，勾引我，然后成为王座的主人。”贝吉塔的另一只手从肉缝边来到了卡卡罗特的大腿，手上的爱液在沿路留下了湿痕，最后，食指和中指挤开了卡卡罗特大腿的肌肉，勾住了那个红色的腿环，他提起了卡卡罗特挂在扶手上的那条腿，放在了自己的肩膀上。  
他们的位置再一次进行了交换，贝吉塔的后脑勺撞在王座的靠背时还有些疑惑，平时的卡卡罗特总是予求予给，从来没有像这样主动过。卡卡罗特坐在贝吉塔的身上，贝吉塔王的宝座足够宽敞，两个人一起也不显得拥挤，贝吉塔不免想到了些糟糕的场景，他未来的大臣们站在台阶下，羞耻且愤怒地看着他们……贝吉塔清醒过来，准备叫卡卡罗特暂时停手，到房间里做剩下的事时，他的阴茎进入了卡卡罗特湿热的甬道里。  
卡卡罗特掌握了节奏，在王座中上下摇晃着自己的身体，从他阴道深处挤出来的爱液将贝吉塔的阴茎完全打湿，当然还有那件紧身衣和盔甲，贝吉塔已经接受了今天无法再和贝吉塔王见面的事实。“就不应该把你带下飞船。”贝吉塔心安理得地享受着卡卡罗特的骑乘，却还要在嘴上自己的不情愿，卡卡罗特给了他一眼，露出了在超级赛亚人形态时从来没有过的笑容。  
“你觉得能阻止我吗？”贝吉塔的大脑主动为这个笑容配了音，他抓紧了王座的扶手，愤怒地想到自己其实早已经掉进了弗利萨的陷阱。  
卡卡罗特亲吻了贝吉塔紧皱的眉头，下身却不留余力地压榨着后者的阴茎，贝吉塔被那饱满的臀部挤压着，很快就忘记了自己的胡思乱想，他将一只手放在了卡卡罗特的臀部，手指钻进了那个紧致的小穴时，对方稍稍停顿了一下。“下次也可以试试这里。”贝吉塔恶意地在卡卡罗特的后穴中搅动着，本以为这样能够起到羞辱对方的作用，但他没有想到的事，卡卡罗特歪着头想了一会儿，然后同意了贝吉塔的想法。  
我永远没有办法打败他，贝吉塔想，他做的所有事都在对方的掌控中，成为激发卡卡罗特性欲的一环。  
“这一次，射在我的身体里。”卡卡罗特说，这就是他掌控战局的真正原因，在弗利萨飞船上，卡卡罗特身上的每一处都接受过贝吉塔精液的灌溉，除了那个最需要的部位。虽然这并没有什么差别，只是卡卡罗特永远记得贝吉塔第一次射精时对他说的：“你没有资格孕育王族的血脉。”卡卡罗特原本想把这个家伙赶出自己的房间，但某种奇怪的斗志又阻止了他，卡卡罗特决定要让贝吉塔意识到自己的错误。  
贝吉塔根本没有机会反对，卡卡罗特坐在他的身上，沉重地就像是一座大山压着他的身体，在这之前，对方也提出过这样的要求，贝吉塔理所当然地拒绝并将身上的卡卡罗特掀翻到了一边。“超级赛亚人加上赛亚王室的孩子？我绝不会让这样的孩子被掌控在弗利萨的手里。”贝吉塔说，将精液撒在了卡卡罗特的穴口，均匀抹开在了那条白嫩的腿上。  
那时候的硬气，贝吉塔无论如何都已经找不回来了，他的嘴上说着“不”但阴茎直指着卡卡罗特的宫口，渴望将精液洒在其中。卡卡罗特实现了他的梦想，在感觉到贝吉塔即将迎来高潮的时候用力坐了下来，他因为子宫内壁被精液冲刷而发出了满足的叹息，那双蓝眼睛朝上翻了翻，回归到原位。  
“不用担心，我不会怀孕。”卡卡罗特看到了贝吉塔懊悔的表情说道，但在他揭露了真相之后，贝吉塔脸上的遗憾却加深了。


End file.
